


Moment of Clarity

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [165]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e16 Blade Runners, First Blade, Hearing Voices, M/M, Mark of Cain, Slightly Insane Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows they can't hear them. The voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 16 Blade Runners

He knew Sam and Crowley could hear the humming. The way the Blade and the Mark interacted with each other, the way they greeted each other, like old friends seeing each other for the first time in a long time. But they didn't hear the talking. The buzz ringing in his ears.

The Mark and the Blade had different voices. The Blade's voice was soft and smooth. It spoke to him in a tone that was like a mother whispering encouragements into her little baby. The Mark's voice gravely, and it was much more insistent and harsh. He figured it had to do with the fact that the Mark held the evilest things he could ever imagine. They were different from each other, but they both said the same thing.

_Don't you want to do it again? Don't you want to feel the rush?_

He said no, over and over again. He blocked out his brother's voice and told them to stop, but they were persistent. They repeated the words with louder voices and a taste of the rush he would get if he just gave in. But he said no. And then the Blade spoke to him in it's soothing voice.

_The demon is here. What if he's plotting to kill Sam? Would you let your brother die just because you're afraid? That's selfish, Dean. Very, very selfish._

_Sam is okay. Crowley wouldn't kill him now, don't be ridiculous._ He tried, extremely hard to make the voices just stop, just for a minute. He just needed a moment of clarity and then he could get finally get back to reality and-

_You don't know that._

"Dean?"

_Sam is still alive!_

"Sam?"

He blinked as his brother came into focus, his eyes wide and scared. Sam smile with relief.

"Hey, Dean. Can you drop the Blade for me?"

He didn't notice Sam prying his fingers from the handle of the hollow sound of the Blade falling to the floor. He just felt the warm cotton of Sam's shirt and the arms wrapped around his waist. He lifted his head to press his lips to his brother's ear.

"Thank you for being my moment of clarity."

He let his head fall into the hollow of Sam's neck and closed his eyes.


End file.
